versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Lux
Lux, The Lady of Luminosity, 'is a playable champion in League of Legends. Background Luxanna Crownguard hails from Demacia, an insular realm where magical abilities are viewed with fear and suspicion. Able to bend light to her will, she grew up dreading discovery and exile, and was forced to keep her power secret in order to preserve her family’s noble status. Nonetheless, Lux’s optimism and resilience have led her to embrace her unique talents, and she now seeks to bring greater tolerance and understanding to her homeland. Stats 'Attack Potency: Human Level '''(No notable feats of individual physicality) | At least '''Wall Level (Lux's light magic is strong enough to blast through walls and large piles of rubble.), possibly higher (Lux's magic is strong enough to awaken Galio, who only awakens under the presence of powerful magic, though this exact power is not entirely clear.) Speed: Human Speed with Speed of Light Attack Speed via magic (Physically, has not shown any notable feats of speed. Some of her magic spells, however, should move at lightspeed since they are light-based magic.) Durability: Human Level (Took a hit from Sylas' chains, though she was knocked down immediately after.) Hax: Light Manipulation Intelligence: Average (Lux was taught by her tutors about Demacian history and politics, and was taught by Sylas on how to control her magic.) Stamina: Average Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Light Magic: '''As a mage, Lux is able to use her light magic for various uses, such as creating small orbs for illumination, creating barriers, or simply firing a direct beam of light. Techniques *'Illumination:' Innate ability. Enemies damaged by Lux's abilities are marked with light energy for 6 seconds. Basic attacks and Final Spark consume the mark, dealing bonus magic damage. *'Light Binding: Lux releases a sphere of light in a line that deals magic damage to the first two enemies hit and roots them for 2 seconds. *'''Prismatic Barrier: Lux launches her wand in the target direction which returns to her after reaching maximum range, shielding herself and any allies within the wand's reach for 2.5 seconds. When returning back to Lux, the wand shields for the same amount of shield strength and duration, while also stacking with the outgoing shield and resetting its duration. *'Lucent Singularity:' Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to the target area for up to 5 seconds, slowing enemies inside and revealing the area around it. At the end of the duration or if Lucent Singularity is reactivated, the area detonates, dealing magic damage. *'Final Spark: '''Ultimate ability. After a short wind-up, Lux fires a giant laser in a line that deals magic damage, briefly revealing enemies as well as the surrounding area. Equipment *'Radiant Staff: A magical wand that was given to Lux as a gift for helping a group of mages escape Demacia. She can channel her magic into the staff for various uses. Key '''Base | Light Magic Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Because Lux hasn't shown any feats of her physically fighting on par with anyone, she cannot scale to any of the feats other Demacian champions have. However, Sylas has shown to cause a fair amount of destruction when he copied Lux's magic, so it's very likely that her own light magic should be capable of the same feats that Sylas performed with her magic. Weaknesses *Naive and trustworthy to a fault *Lacking in physical feats Sources *League of Legends website (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Riot Games Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Speed of Light Category:Humans Category:Human Speed Category:Human Level Category:Light Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users